Romina of Nalia
Romina (full name: Romina Anard Mura Nalia) was the constitutional monarch of the Royal Kingdom of Betazed, leader of the First House of Betazed and the planet of Betazed itself. She held the position of Supreme Governess of the Royal Assembly of Houses and, in some of her realms, carries the title of Her Royal Highness Queen Romina of Nalia, Matriarch of the First House of Betazed, holder of the Sacred Crown of Betazed and holder of the Royal Throne of Betazed. 'Characteristics' 'Biography ' Romina was born in 2086 at the Royal Men'ri Memorial Hospital in Rixx, on Betazed, the second child of Queen Intoni of Nalia and her husband, King Consort Leun Troi. She had one older brother, Prince Herrin of Nalia but due to the matriarchial primogeniture Betazoid's practice, she was moved before him to become the heiress presumptive to assume the Betazoid Royal throne. Romina married Harvorick Xerix of the Third House of Betazed, a courtship of nearly 17-years. Queen Intoni passed away in her sleep in 2124 at nearly 97, resulting in Romina being crowned the newest monarch of the kingdom. Romina and Harvorick had three children, Nonak was born in 2126, followed by daughters Lyxatta in 2132 and Yolankia in 2134. Due to matriarchial primogeniture, Lyxatta was to be first in line of succession should Romina be unable to serve, followed by Yolankia and finally Nonak. Prince Nonak caused a stir when in 2147, he married outside the Royal Houses of Betazed, wedding Harmini Berq, the first member of the royal family to marry a 'commoner' ever in the entire length of Betazoid history. Romina did not support the union but reports stated Harmini to be sterile, meaning that no child of theirs could contest for the throne and Nonak was not expected to rule. Surprisingly however in 2152 the couple announced they were expecting a child, the future Prince Talian. Romina was a strong advocate of the planetary space program and personally attended the launch on the Avandar in 2139 when the vessel became the first Betazoid vessel to break warp speed. She also strongly advocated the colonization of Beta Veldonna VI, which she christened Darona. Major events in the Queen's reign included the most prominent Blitz of Betazed, the annexation of her world by the New Xindus Cooperative during which her two youngest daughters were killed, her son captured and her husband falling into a sucidal depression. The resulting occupation of the Royal Kingdom for two years, where almost the entire Royal House of Nalia was almost purged, forced her to ruled from exile hiding in the Cataran Mountains. During this interim period Harmini, who had escaped with the infant Prince Talian during Nonak's capture, became very close to Romina. Harmini's death protecting the Queen during a Xindi bombing of the Cataran Mountains caused Romina to begin supporting military action and rebellion against the Xindi. Almost months after the liberation of the planet in 2155 by the Interstellar Coalition, the Betazoid Massacre occurred, killing 1.4-billion of her citizens, including her husband Prince Consort Harvorick. Romina signed the Coalition Naval Accords in 2156 during the Foundation of the Interstellar Coalition on Earth, vowing her world would remain free from Xindi hands as long as she was alive. 'Line of Succession' As a result of the deaths of Princesses Lyxatta and Yolankia, Prince Nonak of Nalia is first in line for the throne, followed by his son Prince Talian. If no females are born to Queen Romina or in secession Prince Nonak, Nonak of Nalia will be the first crowned king of the Royal Kingdom of Betazed in four centuries, since King Korna of Nalia ruled in regency for his infant daughter Amina of Nalia. *Prince Nonak of Nalia - Heir Presumptive - First Born Son *Princess Lyxatta of Nalia† - First Daughter (deceased) *Princess Yolankia of Nalia† - Second Daughter (deceased) *Prince Talian of Nalia - Third in Sucessoin - Grandson by Prince Nonak Category:Characters Category:Betazoids Category:Monarchs Category:Heads of State Category:Royalty